16 things the Super Robot Monkey Team wouldn't Say
by LovelySinner7
Summary: Although this is rated T, some of the material here is M-rated because of the uses of sexual references and other things similar like m/m scenarios yaoi! If you’re uncomfortable with some of the things mentioned…don’t read…. Had to change the summary
1. Antauri

LS7: Hey…!

Chiro: Hey!!

LS7: This is going to be good…

Chiro: She's going to write some drabbles on things the srmthfg characters wouldn't say…

LS7: Hope u guys like…

Chiro: She doesn't own anything…

**Warning: Cursing!!**

First one up is Antauri…

1. "Chiro...The actual reason I chose you as the leader was because I was too lazy and bored to do it myself…"

2. "Why didn't you guys tell me the new Underworld movie came out! OMFG!"

3. "Go get em Tiger!!"

4. "Yo man! That Jinmay girl is fine and that Nova chick ain't too bad lookin' herself!!"

5. "Dude, like what the hell is a Monkey Mind Scream?!"

6. "Like the reason I prefer the silver body over the black one is cause black, wasn't doing it for me man ya dig!?"

7. "OMG! Like why is he called skeleton king? He has no crown on!"

8. "What does Nova see in Sprks…? I mean I have more sex appeal!"

9. " I GOTTA A JAR OF DIRT! I GOTTA A JAR OF DIRT! I GOTTA A JAR OF DIRT! AND GUESS WHAT'S INSIDE IT?!

10. " I love you, you love me, we're a happy family…"

11. "DK! HUH!!!DONKEY KONG!! DK! DONKEY KONG IS HERE!!"

12. "Gibson... Shut the hell up!! no one cares about your boring science lessons, talk about something more exciting, like women!!!"

13. "No one knows what it's liking being a silver monkey !!*Sobs uncontrollably *"

14. "What in the hell is the point of meditating!?"

15. "YAY! I can float with my brain!"

16. "Holy fucking Christ on my soul!!" (No offense here people!!)

LS7: The next one is going to be….(drum role…)

Chiro:*holds up a card* Nova!!!

LS7: Well I have some ideas for her but I would love for you guys to share your ideas too!

Chiro: Read and Review Guys…


	2. Nova

LS7: I've gotten two favs and 3 reviews…Thanks

Chiro: We like to thank the following reviewers for their awesome ideas:

**DemeterChild, xxkessie-novaxx, and…Dark Fox Tailz Ur ideas won't be in vain!**

LS7: And now…on with the fic!(And if u guys didn't catch the **i don't own a thing in the beginning**. then it still stands)

**Warnings: Curing**

Next is Nova!!!

1. "I LIKE LICKING TOILETS! YUMMIES!"

2. "Why is the rum GONE!?!"

3. "Sprx, I have something… to tell you! I'm actually… YOUR OLDER SISTER…!

And Otto…he's…he's my LONG TERM LOVER.!!! You may leave now…

4. " Start you engines boys *in a seductive tone* Come get me baby!"

5. "Love will find a way… Anywhere I go, we're home!"* Sprx is the only one in the room*

6. "OMG! Jinmay! Like those shoes are like so cute!!"

7. "I LIKE TO MOVE IT!! MOVE IT!!"

8. " OMG! That Valina girl has a killer shape!!"

9. " Why should I fight that punk… I-I'll break a nail…!"

10. "Hey Chiro! Does this yellow armor make me look fat!?"

11. "I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly… You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink, kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...You can touch, you can play, if you say: I'm always yours (uu-oooh-u!)"

12. "Dude…like where the fuck is my damn car…!"

13. "U.G.L.Y. You ain't got no alibi.. YOU UGLY HEY YOU UGLY!!!"

14. "Cause every time we touch, I get a feeling…"

15. " Sprx… you're my Tarzan… Cause you're strong and Manly…"

16. " I could use a latte. Antauri, I want a latte on the double. A little sugar, with a bagel with some cream cheese and a hint of cinnamon…. NOW!!!!"

LS7: Well that's all for Nova…

Chiro: Let's hope she doesn't read this….

*Nova starts screaming bloody murder….*

LS7: UH-OH!!!

Chiro:……. RUN AWAY!!

Nova: GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!

*Chiro and LS7 Running away*

Chiro: Next..is..Gibson….

LS7: Any… Ideas…Are good… HELP US!!

Random Guy: R&R!


	3. Gibson

LS7: Thanks to all the People who gave me ideas, reviews, Favorites and alerts… I love you all…

Chiro: I do too^^ So the next vic- I mean monkey is…

LS7&Chiro: Mr. Hal Gibson or Gibson…. We would like to take the time and thank the follow people for their ideas…**xxkessie-novaxx**,**Naboo1492**,and **Aldrea945**. (LS7:This is going to a special reviewer: Thank you very much **Riley Masters **for telling me about the ratings… You get a brownie for that…^^)

1."I like doing it, it makes me feel all tingly!"

2. "Hey Nova…? Wanna pimp my ride?"

3."Otto you are a genius!"

4."Screw science, I'm gonna go pick up chicks! Hey Sparx, mind telling me some of your pick up lines?"

5."Hey Antauri! I've been in love with you forever. Wanna go to my room?"

*Raises eyebrow and drags him into his room, Antauri is screaming the whole time to

let him go.*

6. "You know why I don't like my full name to be said? It's because the Hal part is Haley! Mr. Haley Gibson!!"

7. "I'm blue da ba dee da ba die…"

8. I feel pretty…oh! So pretty! I feel pretty, and witty and GAY!!!"

9. "The three laws of motion are- Hold up! Screw this, even I don't give a damn…. Hey Chiro wanna play super smash brawl?"

10. "No!!!! They don't have Mario Party 3!!!!!! My life is meaningless" *Sobs uncontrollably*

11. " I want a puppy… a cute one that I can name Fluffy!"

12. "I just saw my whole damn life flash before my big black, and not to mention sexy eyes…Omg! I getting old!"

13. "Do you know the true meaning of Pms!? It means: Post Mental Sickness. Which is what Sprx gives me when I see his face everyday."

14. "How come I don't get to go?! I know! you people are racist against blue monkeys!!!"

15. "I love watching soap operas. They make me see the life I couldn't have."

16. "Come along Sprx… I need to give you a personal kind of _inspection_, you don't look well…" *Sprx hides under the bed*

LS7: Ha! Imagine if he really said those things…

Chiro: I know right?

LS7: Well whose next on my list Chiro?

*Chiro reads from the paper*

Chiro: Otto!!! This is going to be too funny! Ha!

LS7: I know… Well you guys know the drill.

Chiro: Push the button at the bottom of your screen for a life changing experience(It's good... trust me!)


	4. Otto

LS7: I love you all that have traveled with me on this fic….

Chiro: She a tad bit sad here guys because the fic is near completion*Sobs*

LS7: Let's give a shout out to the following reviewers for their Otto ideas…

Chiro:**Shuuka4ever,xxkessie-novaxx and Aldrea945**( If We forgot anyone… Our bads)

Here's Otto…

1."I don't want to play mindless video games. I have better things to do with

my time, like find the cure to cancer."

2."Chiro, will you marry me?" *Chiro: Yes of course! I'll even set up the wedding!*

3. " I have an announcement to make... I'M GOING EMO!! Stand back! I'm gonna' cut myself now!" *tries to cut wrists* "IT WON'T GO THROUGH!"

4."I CAN'T CHOOSE WHO I LOVE MORE! Gibson or Sprx? AGH!" *Gibson and Sprx fly to Earth and spend the rest of their lives in Canada*

5.*To Antauri* "Be my bad boy, be my man! Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend..."

6. "You know Chiro? You should dump Jinmay and totally date me! I mean I'm GREEN for Pete's sake!!"

7."I've been searching for a man, All across Japan… Just to find, to find my samuraiSomeone who is strong, But still a little shy Yes I need, I need my samurai!" *Gets teary eyed at Chiro*

8. "Look Antauri, I don't have time to play superhero games anymore… I'm scheduled to perform brain surgery and I'm needed there so goodbye."

9. "It's not easy being green Gibson! I'm mistaken for so many things horrible associated with the color."

10. "My life long dream is to frolic on the sand… But wait! with oysters that have big feet!!!"

11. "You know what guys? How come Chiro got a girlfriend? I mean, the kid and Jinmay hooked up as soon as they saw each other…What the hell is up with that bull*Censored*"

12. " I love to watch Napoleon Dynamite… It gives me a warm sensation…"

13. " Follow your inner nerd…"

14. " I'm sorry…I don't eat meat…Why do you think the alchemist made me green? It's so obvious that my color has to send out a message… Jeez and you call me slow" *Gibson is perplexed on Otto's knowledge of the message the color has… then he faints*

15. " Nova… Have I told you you're like the sun… You shine up my most cloudy days." * Nova kisses Otto and Sprxs gives Antauri and Chiro five bucks because of the bet he just lost*

16. " You know you can't resist this sexy monkey…Whoa!! Wait- *Points to Sprx* Can't touch this!!" *Starts doing Mc Hammers dance with the parachute pant included*

Chiro: I don't like 2,5,6,7, and 11!!!

LS7: Aw what wrong my friend!?

Chiro:…. You know exactly what's wrong! Most of those include Otto loving me in more then a brother way or him wanting me to be his samurai, Or-

LS7: ANYWAY…. The next is Sprx!!!

Chiro: Hey I wasn't done ranting and it's rude to-

LS7: Please Read and Review ^^

Chiro:………TT_TT


	5. Sprks

LS7: Holy *Censored* I haven't updated in a while…!

Chiro:…….Wow!

LS7: My apologizes!! Well with a the crap I have to do to prepare for college… You wouldn't update in a while either!

Chiro: Thank God I'm not in your shoes! Anyway Here's some shout outs to the people who gave us ideas and just all around helped the story move along:** Kpop is Luv, sweetpea12767, Neatsue, DemeterChild, Mskatee, Aldrea945, Shuuka4ever, Em Rib, xxRyoko-Kessie-Novaxx, Alijo, Robotmonkeygirl91, RileyMasters, Lirin Sama, Dark Fox Taliz, Naboo1492, and alicecullen66...We thank you!!! **

LS7: One more Chappie after this!!!(

Warnings: Sexual jokes)

1. "Hey guys!? Did you know that Pluto is no longer a planet because of its eccentric orbit?!" (Gibson just fainted because it's the right answer!)

2. "Hey Chiro!? Do you know where I can find a map!? Because I became lost in your blue eyes?" (Chiro: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M NOT *CENSORED* GAY!!!!)

3. "Antauri? Can you teach me something? Can you teach me how to make love!?"( Antauri is now traumatized)

4. "HEY OTTO! LET'S WATCH BARNEY, THEN WE CAN GO TO THE SPA AND HAVE MAKEOVERS!THEN WE CAN LIKE TOTALLY HIT ON ANTAURI! I KNOW! WHY AM I, LIKE, SCREAMING!?"

5."OMG! That is, like, so, like, cute? Cause it's, like, pink? Hey do you, like, wanna go to the, like, mall later? Prissy Pony Enterprises have, like, totally cute, like, low cut dresses! *Squeals like an annoying fan girl*

6. "I don't like being called Sprx anymore, call me Sparky-kins Gibby poo! And I'm pink, NOT RED!"

7. "Otto, you're big and strong, so like can you um… like fly in my cockpit?"

8. "Nova, can you direct me to heaven? I mean you are an angel."

9. "Otto… I'M GOING TO TAKE YOU TO A GAY BAR!!!! GAY BAR!!!"

10. "OMG! Someone help me! I can't breathe! I need mouth to mouth!!"

11. "Does anyone know where the key is? You know the key to my heart?

12. "Hey there Nova! Hit me baby one more time!!!" (And she does!!)

13. "I'm not a girl… Not yet a woman!!"

14. "If I had a brain" (Chiro: Too much wizard of oz)

15. "Don't you imbeciles understand the differences between Red and Pink? Pink is a lighter hue of Red. And red is a darker shade of pink. To obtain the color pink, One must mix the colors of white and red together and you receive the color pink… Can anyone explain the knowledge of obtaining the color red or rojo in Spanish?"( Goes on with his rant and everyone including Gibson and Antauri are asleep)

16. "You know why the doc had me be the red monkey? Cause he knew I was meant to fall in love!!"

LS7: One more to go and we ALL know who that is.. Right Chiro?

Chiro: Don't make me sound gay! Cause I do have a girlfriend if you forgotten!!

LS7: I won't do too much damage but I can't promise anything^^

Chiro: 7_7 *Glare*

LS7: Please review!!^^


	6. Chiro

LS7: I'm so sorry to everyone who was waiting for me to update this…. I've been going through some tough times so I wasn't in my right state of mind… This is sadly the last chappie of 16TTSRMTWS!(16 Things the super robot monkey team wouldn't say!)

Chiro: Great…It's my turn(Sarcastic)

LS7: Oh! Hush! Any who… I Want to thank everyone of you guys who stuck it out with me on this fic, faved me, faved the story, alerts and Ideas… On behalf of me and the monkey team… THANK YOU!!!

1. "I'm normal Chiro now I'm hypermode Chiro, I'm normal Chiro now I'm hypermode Chiro, everybody makes mistakes everybody has those days except for me cause I'm PERFECT!!!"

2. "Hey Antauri?" *Antauri: Yes!?* "I need a miracle I wanna be your girl, Give me a chance to see That you are made for me. I need a miracle, Please let me be your girl, One day you'll see it can happen to me…." *Antauri: Oo*

3. *While transforming into hypermode Chiro sings his theme song*: "I WANNA GET PSYCHO!!!! IT'S TIME TO GET PSYCHO!!!!!"

4. "I'm leaving Jinmay for a POTATO! Her name is Jenine, and she is so totally HOT! Fresh out of the oven, ladies!"

5. "Hey Antauri?" *Antauri: Yes Chiro?* "I know a GREAT place to have some fun!!" *Where would that be?* "In my bed with some lube of course!" *Antauri: ~Promptly goes pale and faints. Is later traumatized for life.~* ~Chiro picks him up and, all to cheerfully, goes to his room~

6. "Hi dad." *?:Where where you? Your sister, Mother, and I where worried sick!* "Oh, just around the block to destroy the filthy primates that are ruining our life. I even used the move Uncle Skeleton King and Uncle Mandarin taught me." *?: That's great! Now let's go see Chirou and Valeena. And I thought I told you to call me by my name.* Okay Gyrus.

7. " Depression and teen Angst is my anti-drug!"

8. *In the torso tank about to fight Skeleton King* Chiro: "Goodbye Beautiful Day, I must be on my way, *Sobs* Come tomorrow I'll be gone *Cries uncontrollably* I'm sorry I can't stay!"*Omg I'm going to die a virgin!!!!!*

9. *Walks up to Sprks and says*: "Golly Sprks. Have I told you lately that I love you? *Sprks: O.o* Have I told you there's no one above you? *Sprks: O-o* Fill my heart with gladness, Take away all my sadness Ease my troubles that's what you dooooo-ooo-ooo!" *Sprks: X_X*

10. " I don't wanna be a leader… I want to go on a Pokemon Journey… *Otto: Why?* Because I gotta CATCH EM' ALL!"

11. *Jinmay just broke up with Chiro and Now Chiro is about to break into Song: " In the night, I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told. Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless... How could you be so heartless? Oh... How could you be so heartless?"

12. "I know a great way to defeat Skeleton King!!" *Starts singing Miley Cyrus: Nobody's perfect* *Skeleton King: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! NO!!!!!!!*

13. "Hey Otto Ur my Bad Boy!!"

14. *Fake Sherlock Holmes voice* "Well in all my life had I never had a past… How odd....

15. " MON-GAY FUUUUU!! No that's not it….. MON- RAY DUUUUUUUUU!!! No that's not it either.. Hey Antauri… What my battle cry again…..?" *Antauri: Monkey fu!!!!!!!!!*

16. "Hey Jinmay, I'm leaving you for Nova! She more dynamic and she can fight better…*Jinmay: But we're both robots what's the difference!? Chiro: Ummm? She's a _Super_ Robot… Duh!"

LS7: *Sniffs* It's horrible…

Chiro: You made me gay, Mean, and BREAK INTO SONG!! And what's wrong!

LS7: The fic is over!!!!

Antauri: It's okay! You still have the other fic to finish…

LS7: You're right!! Well this is the end guys!!!

Chiro: Sad but true… But please Review!!!


End file.
